Happy Feet Three (MarioFan65's Version/Chapter 5)
Chapter 5 is the fifth chapter of Happy Feet Three ''by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Beat of Adelie-Land". Plot (On their way to Adelie-Land, the emperors were walking in a straight line and they found Adelie-Land at last) *Noah: We Found It! Adelie-Land is Here! *Terry: That so damn fast than a slow turtle. *Edwin: Mumble, which is the way? *Mumble: They moved a year ago. It's down to the hill. Follow me. *Terry: Okay Mumble, we will follow you. *Edwin: Let's go. (In the hill of Adelie-Land) *Mumble: There. Isn't that far from it? *Terry: No. We made it. *Edwin: Come right down. We did it. (With the Amigos) *Raul: Look guys, there's back. *Rinaldo: Really? *Ramón: It's our friends, Mumble and Erik. *Nestor: More friends are coming along. *Lombardo: This is just like last time. (With the group) *Noah: *shout* Lovelace! We Are Here! *Lovelace: My friend Noah, you have arrive. *Mumble: Ramón! *The Amigos: Mumble! *Raul: It's good to see you! *Nestor: You're hiding from the polar bears. Right? *Mumble: Yes. *Erik: There are trying to find us and kill us. *Ashley: Amigos, it is good to see you. *Terry: Hm....... i wonder what are these penguin species are? *Ramón: Hello Tallguy, welcome to Adelie-Land and we are adelie penguins. Some of them are magellanic, chinstraps, and little blues but Lovelace is the only rockhopper that is living there. *Terry: Cool and tell me your names. *Ramón: I'm Ramón. *Raul: I'm Raul. *Nestor: I'm Nestor. *Lombardo : I'm Lombardo. *Rinaldo: And i'm Rinaldo. (All of the Amigos has produced their names to Terry) *Terry: Cool and do you have groups? *Ramón: Yes and our group is "The Amigos". But you can call it "The Five Amigos" if you want to. *Terry: Oh. *Ramón: And also, friends forever. (In the beached side of Adelie-Land, there is some emperor penguins standing and living with the other penguin species) *Sven: Attention! Attention Everybody! We have a huge announcement from the penguins of Penguin-Land. The Polar Bears will be looking at the search of the emperor penguin colony and now, we will have a party from Lovelace, and Noah! *Everyone: *cheers* *Lovelace: Everyone, we are the penguins of world and when we start the dancing, you will move your hips and your bodies. (As the song "The Penguins of World" starts, The Amigos start to dance and Ramón begins to sing) ''"Ahhhhhhh, we are the me gos in the tuco taco ka! And the mai ya oom baby in the tuco taco ka! And baby penguins so cute in the tuco taco ka! And tallboy is the hero in the tuco taco ka!" *Seymour: *singing* "And the Polar Bear Squad is gonna to lose And my papa knock them down when i was a little chick." *Atticus: *singing* "And you move to walk it out like a baby king penguin. And Uncle Mumble our hero that can save the day!" *Gloria: *singing* "We are the penguins of world, and we can do it all we want (Yeah)" *Mary: *singing* "We are the penguins of world, we are the emperors" *Dorcena: *singing* "But you can see me! As a emperor penguin And now, get awesome. My name is Dorcena." Chours: *singing* "We are the penguin of world and we can do it all we want" Like we go to the water and then capture all of the fishes And we can fly in here, like a cute puffin. (2x)" *Sven: *singing* "I can go papa oom mow mow when i have some time to swim "In Svenland, there is a brave guy named Ear-rik!" *Lovelace: *singing* "The demon fish go to the water and they die in here! And the huge boat come to the water and break all the ices!" *Chours: *singing* "We are the penguin of world and we can do it all we want" Like we go to the water and then capture all of the fishes And we can fly in here, like a cute puffin. (2x)" *Raul: *singing* "When you go and fall off to the wind And when you go to the iceberg And when you go and dive in here And when you go and sing with me And when you can just swim and dive Then when you go and eat fishes Then when you go and make them dance And here come the emperor penguin" (As Mumble and Gloria do the same dance move as they did in the first movie, Erik, Bo, Atticus, Ashley, and Lauren show up to them as they dance while the Amigos sing to them) "Ooh doh thes. In the wong co in no eah In the wong co in no eah In the wong co in no eah" *Chours: *singing* "We are the penguin of world and we can do it all we want" Like we go to the water and then capture all of the fishes And we can fly in here, like a cute puffin! (2x)" (As the song ends, everyone were cheering including the Emperors, the Adelies, and the other penguin species that lived in) *Lovelace: Thank you. thank you! That was a great job over here. Now our next song goes "Penguin Style"! (The song "Penguin Style" was about to play) "Oppa Penguin Style Penguin Style We are the penguins, living in Nueva Adelie We protect from predators like a big leopard seal We got our clothes and then we dress up as a bird And then we say, "Loco motion". *Ramón: And now, i am here. My name is Ramón and i'm the brave one *Raul: I am Raul. The penguin who goes flipin' flapain'. *Nestor: I'm Nestor. The big and strongest penguin in the town. *Lombardo: And we all say "Loco motion". *Rinaldo: This is a dance-off. We're gonna battle here. With the song. *Chours: Hey!. *Rinaldo: With the music. *Chours: Yeah!" *Rinaldo: This is a dance-off. We're gonna battle here. With the song. *Chours: Hey!. *Rinaldo: With the music. *Chours: Yeah!" *Raul: And now, we're gonna do and say hey. Hey (13x). *Lovelace: Oppa Penguin Style. Penguin Style. Em, em, em, peror. Oppa Penguin Style. Penguin Style. Em, em, em, peror. Oppa Penguin Style''.'' *Ramón: Eh, adelie penguin. Em, em, em, peror. Oppa Penguin Style. Eh, adelie penguin. Em-em-em. Em-peror. *Lovelace: *singing* Jeongsukhae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja Ittaeda sipeumyeon mukkeotdeon meori puneun yeoja Garyeotjiman wenmanhan nochulboda yahan yeoja Geureon gamgakjeogin yeoja *Ramón: And now, i am here. My name is Ramón and i'm the brave one *Raul: I am Raul. The penguin who goes flipin' flapain'. *Nestor: I'm Nestor. The big and strongest penguin in the universe. *Lombardo: And we all say "Loco motion". *Rinaldo: This is a dance-off. We're gonna battle here. With the song. *Chours: Hey!. *Rinaldo: With the music. *Chours: Yeah!" *Rinaldo: This is a dance-off. We're gonna battle here. With the song. *Chours: Hey!. *Rinaldo: With the music. *Chours: Yeah!" *Raul: And now, we're gonna do and say hey. Hey (13x). *Lovelace: Oppa Penguin Style. Penguin Style. Em, em, em, peror. Oppa Penguin Style. Penguin Style. Em, em, em, peror. Oppa Penguin Style''.'' *Chours: Eh, adelie penguin. Em, em, em, peror. Oppa Penguin Style. Eh, adelie penguin. Em-em-em. Em-peror. *Ramón: *singing* On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby I’m a man who knows a thing or two On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby I’m a man who knows a thing or two *Lovelace: You know what I’m saying. Oppa Penguin Style. *Chours: Eh, adelie penguin. Em, em, em, peror. Oppa Penguin Style. Eh, adelie penguin. Em-em-em. Em-peror. *Lovelace: Oppa Penguin Style. *Chours: Em-em-em. Em-peror. *Lovelace: Oppa Penguin Style. (The song ends as everyone cheers) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Happy Feet Three (MarioFan65's Version/Chapter 6) Previous: Happy Feet Three (MarioFan65's Version/Chapter 4) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Chapters